The invention relates to a top-pan balance having a weighing pan, a weighing system, the load cell of which is connected to fixed points on the housing of the weighing system by an upper connecting rod and a lower connecting rod as a parallel guide so as to be movable in the vertical direction, and an overload safety mechanism. The weighing pan is attached to a pan support for securing against overload, the pan support being connected to the load cell through an auxiliary parallel guide and through a pre-tensioned spring element, whereby, in the permissible weighing range, the weighing pan is rigidly coupled to the load cell, and outside the permissible weighing range, is resiliently coupled to the load cell. At least one limit stop is fixed to the housing and limits the elastic deflection of the weighing pan and the pan support in case of overload.
Balances with overload safety mechanisms of this type are known, for example, from DE 28 30 345 A1 (U.S. Pat. No. 4,273,203). However, the embodiment described there takes up a substantial amount of space, so that the balance housing is made larger due to the overload safety mechanism. The overload safety mechanism also comprises a large number of parts, which makes assembly complex.
A significantly more compact embodiment made from fewer parts is known from DE 101 61 517 B4. This embodiment has proved to be successful.